User blog:Imouto-tan/The Thirteen Wizard Saints
The Thirteen Wizard Saints are thirteen extremely powerful and skilled Mages of Destiny City. The Thirteen Wizard Saints, also known as the Wizard Saints Organization, is an organization founded by the multi-millionaire Witch Thalia Ash and the founder of Destiny City, Sherria Amicus, that manages all of the cities' Wizard Saints and A-Class and above Jewels. Sherria has also established the International Jewel Registry, the database that embraces every recognized Jewel. The Association uses a class-system, with 8 classes and ranks within those classes, to organize every Jewel accordingly. History To become a member of the Thirteen Wizard Saints, a Mage must be granted this title by the Chairman of their city's respective Magic Council. There are different types of Mages who hold this prestigious title, though a few are known to be S-Class Mages of their respective city. In fact, some members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints do not even belong to formal schools or even live in a particular city and can even be a part of their city's Magic Council. Strength The strength of the Thirteen Wizard Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the hierarchical cities. Members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong, where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "Calamity Trigger". However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. One of the former Wizard Saints, Shirō Dairenji, was able to defeat another former member G.O.D with relative ease. Another known member of this group, Bersi, has even stated that he is the weakest of the Thirteen Wizard Saints (however, when he made this statement, Othinus and Thalia Ash were already former members) and furthermore suggested that the power gap between himself and fellow Saint Nayuta Mitsuari is enormous. Wizard Saint Ranking Exam After being granted the title of Wizard Sain, the thirteen Mages must pass an two exams and then participate in a battle royale. The exam consists of two parts: 1.Fitness Test-The fitness portion of the test tests agility and physical strength. The known components of this portion of the exam included: side-to-side jumps (for 30 seconds), doing 100 push-ups, 200 jumping jacks, 150 sit ups, a 4500 meter run in weight clothing, weight-lifting, 1500 meter swimming, shot put, whack-a-mole, arm wrestling, punching machine, triple jumps, and 100 squats. 2.Written Test- The actual content of the written test is currently unknown but, what can be said about it is that the written test is designed to assess the candidate's "sense of justice" and their general thinking process; it also has an essay section. Battle Royale- The battle royale is an all out battle between all of the Wizard Saints that were nominated and passed the other two portions of the ranking exam. The Wizard Saints are ranked by the order that they are defeated; the final ranking order can change if the Grand Magic Council changes their minds after the end of the battle. Passing the Exams has the following actions: #A Wizard Saint is officially recognized by the Grand Magic Council. #A Wizard Saint is entitled to the Organization's money made from donations in proportion to the tasks completed. #A "capability" rank will be assigned based on the results of the battle royale. Members Former Members Trivia *According to Sherria Amicus, if Maelys Ban's mother, Isla Ban, was still alive, she would have definitely become one of the Thirteen Wizard Saints. Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Property of Imouto-tan